The Curse of the Fayth
by Kasei-Hime
Summary: 1000 years ago the Fayth made a mistake that now comes back to haunt them. One year after sin and they will call on Yuna and her friends again to help save Spira.


Good day Fanfiction.net junkies. ^_^ My name is Kasei-hime and this is my first attempt at a fanfic. Please read and leave a review if you feel fit. This story takes place one year after Sin. Enjoy and good reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X. All belong to Square-Enix. How ever this plot is mine so please do not steal. Any non-game characters are also mine so again please do not steal.  
  
Note: This was formally called 'Memories of Dreams' however my plot changed so I decided to edit my first two chapters to fit my new plot  
  
* * *  
  
The Curse of the Fayth  
  
Prologue: The Dream   
  
* * *  
  
The sting of the sunrise leaked into her weary eyes. Swiftly her hands shielded the delicate blue and green orbs and as they flickered open in the blinding light. 'Morning already.' Thought her young mind. 'I guess I better get up before the others do the pleasure themselves.' Yawning the owner of the weary eyes stretched her tired muscles awake. Letting her eyes wander in the morning light she looked to her companions. First there was the one laying beside her.   
  
The girl looked no older than 16 years old. Her waist length hair was a bright sunny blond shade. Braids dotted her through out her long mane of hair, beads and feathers added spice to her strange hairstyle. She was clothed in a red sleeveless shirt and a pair of blue mid thigh shorts. Her black high top boots were resting next her sprawled figure.  
  
Next to the blond girl was a large man with flame colored hair that was sticking out everywhere. He was dressed in a yellow half shirt and baggy black and yellow pants. His brown sandals were snuggly fixed on each foot. He groaned sleepily and turned from her.  
  
Behind the man was a tall slender woman resting against a large rock. Her ebony hair was pulled back into a tight bun on the top of her head. Four long braids hung over her shoulders and rested in her lap. The woman was wearing a long charcoal dress with a fur trim at the top. Belts crisscrossed at the bottom half of her garment.  
  
Sighing the owner of the weary eyes stood quietly as she steadied herself against a rock. Taking precaution not to wake the other three, she walked to a clear pool and examined her reflection. At her stared a young woman of a tender age of eighteen. Her light ash brown hair was sticking up in odd places. 'Talk about a bad hair day' She thought as she cupped her hands together and lowered them in the water. After her hands had a small amount of water in them she splashed her face. The cold water awakened her fully and she turned her attention to her messed up hair.   
  
"Good Morning Yuna." Said a soft voice. The women at the pool turned to find the black haired women standing behind her.  
  
"Oh, Lulu you startled me." Yuna gasped as she took to her feet. Her simple knee length blue skirt flared at the sudden movement. Yuna rested one of her delicate hands against her white sleeveless shirt. Sighing in relief after her moments fright Yuna locked eyes with Lulu.  
  
"Did you sleep well? Anymore dreams?" Questioned the older women. Yuna's eyes flickered with pain for a brief second.  
  
"I cannot get the dreams to leave me Lulu. It is like they are trying to tell me something. It is like a calling. I cannot explain it. I long for them and I dread them." Yuna replied softly. Her dream flickered into her mind.   
  
***Dream***  
  
Darkness filled the whole space that she occupied. Yuna held out a hand in front of her face. Nothing, she could see nothing at all. Yuna let out a startled sigh trying to remain calm. 'Where am I she thought.' A sharp whistle filled the air. Yuna turned behind her to follow the sound. Three paces in front of her was a small shaft of light. Stepping closer Yuna examined the small patch of light. A small circular object was in the center of the light patch. Yuna picked it up with one hand and examined it.   
  
"A sphere?" She questioned. Running her hands along it she heard a loud click and the shaft of light in front of her disappeared. Yuna gasped in surprise and dropped the sphere in her hands. It landed with a click. After a few seconds there was another click and then a flutter of a soft breeze.  
  
"Listen carefully Yuna. You are our only hope." Whispered a calming voice. Yuna stunned jerked her head left and right looking for the source of this voice. The voice continued, "You must set us free. We are tired of dreaming." A figure of a small boy appeared in front of her. Yuna stared with wide eyes.   
  
"But I already set you free. The fayth have all stopped dreaming. They are all finally sleeping." She said shakily. The small boy shook his head.   
  
"We will never fully sleep. Not until everything is right again. You must help us one last time. Everyone needs to stop dreaming." He whispered as he started to fade.   
  
"What do you want me to do?" Yuna cried desperately. The small boy faded completely.  
  
"Follow your heart. It has never led you wrong. Good luck lady summoner." The voice whispered as everything fell silent. One final click was heard before Yuna was once again utterly alone.  
  
"Yunie, are you alright?" whispered a voice. Yuna startled came out of her memory as the blond haired girl shook her. After a moment Yuna realized what was happening and placed one hand on the girl's right arm.  
  
"I am just fine Rikku. Just thinking." Yuna said to the blond haired girl. Rikku tilted her head to one side and stared at Yuna with a curious and worried expression. Yuna smiled slightly and turned to Lulu. The man was standing behind her with a worried expression as well on his face.  
  
"Are you sure you are ok Yuna? Do you need more rest?" He questioned.  
  
"I am fine Wakka. I assure all of you that I am fine." She said while her smile brightened as she caught a glimpse of the sun continuing its journey to wake the rest of Spira.   
  
"We better get going if we want to make good time today. The Calm Lands are a long walk even without fiends to deal with." Lulu announced. The group of 4 nodded and started to pick up their camp. After everyone gathered their belongings they started off down the road towards the entrance to the Clam Lands. For the next half of the day the small party made there way down the slope and towards the small shop in the middle of the Calm Lands.   
  
They only stopped to fight off the random fiends that dared to move into their paths. Lulu calmly case a Thunder spell at a water element that was lingering behind Yuna's back. Yuna was busy with casting a Blizzard spell at a flame fiend that proved to be tricky. Gritting her teeth, she summoned a stronger Blizzara spell and sent it crashing into the fiend. The fiend finally burst into multiple pyreflies. Yuna sighed in relief as the others called out their victories. Yuna scanned her friends to make sure they were fairing alright. Lulu calmly joined the others waiting until they moved on. Wakka was helping Rikku up carefully avoiding a large gash on her arm.  
  
"Here hold still Rikku." Yuna said softly as she held her hands over Rikku's arm.  
  
"Tysh veaht.*" Rikku hissed in Al Bhed as Yuna used her white magic to heal her wound. The group watched at the wound disappeared leaving nothing but a small red mark on her upper arm. "Thanks Yunie." She said brightly and she skipped down the path again. After 10 minutes the group reached the small shop in the center of the Calm Lands. Rikku rummaged in her pouch at her hip and frowned. "We need some more potions. Those fiends almost wiped me out." She murmured as she stepped up to the table to purchase the necessary items.  
  
Yuna settled on a small stump near the entrance to the shop. She let her mind drift to why they were making this trip in the first place.  
  
* * *   (One month before) * * *  
  
It had been just over a year since Sin had been eradicated for all time on the small world known as Spira. Over a thousand year of terror finally over. Spira's citizens lived in a new world with an unknown future. Soon after Sin was destroyed the Yevon faith fell out of practice. 1000 years of lies and deceiving took its toll on the once proud backbone of Spira. The temples were abandoned except for a few curious lovers of the many Summoner stories. Eventually even they abandoned the temples. The once full temples of the Fayth fell into horrible states and became the homes of fiends. Now no one neared the temples with out arming themselves heavily.  
  
Yuna had settled in Besaid village with Wakka and Lulu. Slowly a new way of life emerged from this simple island. Wakka took up his former position as coach of the Besaid Aurochs. There were high hopes that the team would finally make its small island home proud. Blitzball season was soon to start and Wakka was excited. Lulu took on a more casual life and kept her time in keeping Yuna company and reliving their memories.  
  
Rikku on the other hand went off with the other Al Bhed to salvage Machina in peace. After almost a year of no contact the young Al Bhed girl skipped back into the Yuna's life. Yuna enjoyed her cousin's energetic company it helped keep her mind of other things.  
  
Many times Yuna was left on her own. Most of these times Yuna was living in her memories of him. Yuna didn't like to reminisce but sometimes she could not help her self. Her thoughts drifted to that day in the spring in the Macalania Woods. Every word, every breath, every moment of that brief encounter was engraved into her soul. Her loyal guardian and lover was that part of her soul that was forever lost but never forgotten.  
  
One day found Yuna on the dock where her journey one year ago first started. Slipping off her black boots Yuna lowered her feet gently into the cool water. It was blistering hot today even for Besaid Island. Yuna dipped her hands into the water and wiped her face in an effort to cool off.  After about 5 minutes Yuna lifted her feet out of the water and rested on her back looking up into the clear blue sky.  
  
"The sky always reminds me of your eyes, clear and never ending. I could look into your eyes Tidus for years and never look back" She whispered to herself. Yuna turned from the sky and rested on her side towards the shore where the Aurochs were practicing in the water. After a few minutes her eyes drifted closed and she fell into a light sleep. However her sleep was not peaceful Yuna was plagued but the persistent dream of the little boy calling for help.Yuna awoke with a start after the dream. 'I wonder what they want from me.' She thought. Yuna put back on her boots and trudged back up the path to Besaid Village to find her friends.  
  
Lulu and Rikku were hunting down a persistent fiend that had appeared out of the Besaid Temple.   
  
"Firaga." Lulu cried as the fiend lashed at Rikku catching her in the back. Rikku hissed and threw a grenade at the creature. The fiend halted for a moment and then turned its attention back to the Black Mage that was preparing another attack. The fiend opened its mouth and let out a fine mist of gray powder. Rikku and Lulu stopped moving in mid-stride both were effected with a paralyzing mist. Yuna came racing up the hill and spotted the scene. Her eyes darted from the fiend to Rikku and finally landing on Lulu.  
  
"HOLY!" she screeched and pummeled the fiend with the attack. The fiend let out a feeble whimper and finally burst into thousands of pyreflies. Yuna muttered another spell and Rikku and Lulu were freed.  
  
  "Thanks Yunie." Rikku gushed as she squeezed the former summoner tight. "Did you have a good walk?" Yuna shook her head and looked at her feet.  
  
"We need to talk everyone. Where is Wakka?" she questioned. As if reading her mind Wakka appeared behind her. "Oh, good can we go sit down I need to tell you all something." She said as she walked towards her hut. Wakka looked at Rikku and Lulu with a confused expression but followed her. Rikku and finally Lulu entered after. Yuna motioned the others to take a seat on the large couch as she sat in an over stuffed chair.  
  
"What is this about Yuna? Are you feeling alright?" Lulu questioned gently. Lulu could tell with just a glance that her 'little sister' was deeply troubled. Yuna nodded and took a shaky breath to calm her self, just mentioning the dream made shivers run down her spine.              
  
"I… I have been having this dream that I feel is a sign that something is going to happen soon in Spira." Yuna went on to explain her dream in detail to the others. "I believe that we missed something a year ago .Something that we didn't do. I don't know just what yet but I cannot shake this feeling that we need to listen to his pleas." Yuna finished softly and waited for the reactions of her friends. Lulus, as always, was calm and collect waiting for Yuna decision. Rikku shifted nervously in her seat and nodded in agreement. Wakka remained silent for a moment and looked like he was staring off into space.  
  
"When do we leave?" he questioned. The three girls looked at him and blinked surprise. Wakka stood up and turned from the others. "I will follow you anywhere Yuna. If you feel that we can help I say lets do all we can."   
  
"Yea, Lets show them we still have it." Rikku squealed as she rose and did a small dance in her place. Yuna stood up followed by Lulu.  
  
 "Well everyone I guess we will leave tomorrow. Please be ready. We are going to the ruins of Zanarkand. I want to visit the Scar of the Fayth for guidance." Yuna said. The other nodded. Tomorrow another journey would begin at the same dock another had over a year ago.  
  
* * * (Present Time) * * *  
  
Yuna snapped out of her memories as a group of 3 travelers limped into the shop area. The group consisted of a woman and 2 men all of which obviously had seen better days. They looked like they had just seen a ghost. The woman was carrying a green colored movie sphere.  
  
"I cannot believe that all those spheres appeared near the dome. It's like they appeared out of thin air. There was not there last time we visited the Zanarkand Ruins." Yuna looked to the group as they sat down to rest 10 feet from Yuna. The women looked at the sphere in her hands and sighed.  
  
"I cannot believe what this contains. It is like a movie of Zanarkand but it seems newer. It is not distorted with age or anything. It doesn't make any sense. I am going to have an expert look at this to see if it a fake…." Yuna tuned out the conversation as her body went cold. There was something about that sphere that called to her but she could not place what it was. Yuna shook off the feeling and waited for her friends to return.   
  
After another 20 minute Rikku, Wakka, and Lulu came back to Yuna with everything that they needed.  
  
"Ready to go Yunie?" Rikku questioned. She was bouncing from one foot to the other nervously. Yuna remained silent for a moment before nodding that she was ready. Rikku took off in front of the others eager to get some of her new items used. Wakka followed with Lulu beside him and Yuna next to her. 'I wonder what the feeling was when I saw that sphere.' Yuna pondered. The cold feeling pushed down her spine again and Yuna shrugged off the feeling. 'I guess I'll find out when we get to Zanarkand.'   
  
* * *  
  
* Tysh veaht Means Damn fiend.  
  
* * *  
  
End Prologue.  
  
Well what did you all think? Please leave a review. Until next time minna.  
  
Ja ne  
  
~Kasei-Hime 


End file.
